


Quiero volar contigo...

by Left_hand



Series: Mixtober ESP-ENG 2k18 [5]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Carta, Gen, Prompt 4: Bajo el agua
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: ... y creer que nunca caeremos.





	Quiero volar contigo...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Por favor, recuerden que no todos los fics que suba para este reto pertenecerán al mismo fandom! :D

_Día ? Mes ? Año ?_

 

> Al final del día, lo único que quiero es volar contigo y pensar que nunca caeremos.
> 
> Me gusta imaginar que bajarás del cielo con alas invisibles y que yo estaré ahí para recibirte con los brazos abiertos, como si mañana no se cumpliera un año desde que prometiste que volverías. Me gusta pensar en tu rostro cambiado y en si ahora llevarás el cabello corto o habrás crecido otro par de centímetros. Yo he crecido un poco desde que te fuiste, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzarte. 
> 
> Me pregunto si la sensación de verte regresar será tan irreal que me sienta atrapado detrás de una pared de agua, apenas percibiendo las ondas de tu voz en lugar del sonido por sí mismo. Sería muy frustrante que fuera así. Desde que soñé algo parecido, no he dejado de pensar en ello. 
> 
> En fin. Si no sucediera así, me gustaría que me invitaras a volar y que me tomaras de la mano para, no sé, irnos lejos y olvidarnos de todo esto; de todo lo que nos sucedió y de lo que no nos sucedió. Me gustaría mucho. 
> 
> Lo cierto es que extraño hablar contigo, Nezumi. Extraño tu presencia y la certeza de que tu ausencia no será eterna. Preguntar adónde te has ido es inútil; solamente quiero pensar que regresarás, tal como lo prometiste. Quiero escuchar tu risa, cantarte, discutir respecto a los libros y la filosofía, y decirte lo mucho que agradezco habernos conocido. 
> 
> **_Atte: Shion._ **
> 
> **PD.** ¿Sabes? De cierto modo, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz cada vez que pienso en ti. Sí, pese a que me considero poco nostálgico, creo que si pudiera derramar una lágrima a tu regreso eso me haría mucho más feliz. Por favor, cuando vuelvas, ten presente esto.


End file.
